1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device exploiting a quantum interference effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing semiconductor devices, such as MISFET, JFET, MESFET, and so on, use a channel having the same structure as a "flat plate" from a topological viewpoint, and any of such existing devices includes only one channel. FIG. 1 shows an example of such existing MESFETs. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing MESFET includes a channel 102 in the form of a flat plate provided on an insulating substrate 101, a source 103 and a drain 104 provided at opposite ends of the channel 102, and a gate electrode 105 provided on the channel 102.
In existing semiconductor devices having a single plate-shaped channel as referred to above, on/off actions are performed by controlling conduction and non-conduction of the channel. Therefore, they are available only for simple operations.